One Direction: Song to Story
by sanguineriver
Summary: 1D songs turned into steamy stories. Rated M because there is lots of smut, fluff, one shots, and lemons. R&R! Message me if you want me to add one for you. Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall or Louis!


C'mon C'mon

The party was loud, I was tired, and my date had found some other girl to dance with a while ago. The alcohol content of the party must have gotten to him.

I wore a lower cut purple dress that ended above my knees, and black leggings under it. My hair was curly and in an up do that was getting heavy due to my thick hair, so I reached up and pulled out the clips holding it, and swung my head around to let the curls fall around my face. I walked to the edge of the crowd of dancing people and sighed.

Just then I felt someone take my hand. I jerked my head around and saw a boy. The first thing I noticed was the piercing green eyes, then the unruly hair and the nervous smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"The one that I came with had to go." He half blurted out. "But, you look really amazing over here standing alone." He flashed a bright white set of teeth in a captivating smile.

I glanced over to my date, still dancing oblivious to me.

I looked up at the mystery boy, and smiled back. "I don't even know your name." I giggled.

"Ha, Harry…Styles." He put as an afterthought.

I raised my eyebrows, "Harry Styles. Thank you." I said sighing nervously. "I'm River…Adlen." I said winking.

"Move a little closer, I'm not that scary am I?" He said in an obvious British accent.

I laughed again, and moved closer to the handsome stranger.

"C'mon, dance with me." He asked pulling me towards the dance floor, but I hesitated. "Aint no way you're walking out on me now gorgeous." And with that I let him lead me onto the dance floor. He took my waist and hand. And we began to dance.

"You know, it took me a while before I actually walked up to you." He confessed.

"Why?" I asked as he spun me.

"I've actually been watching you all night. There was just something in your eyes that said 'dance with me'." He said lifting me up, and turning me around.

I laughed, "I do believe you made THAT up." I said hitting the floor again.

"No, it's true. The one that I came with didn't know how to move. But the way that you let your hair down, I could tell that you do. And I was right." He said dipping me, and spinning me again. "So show me what you're all about." He smiled and slowly led me off the dance floor as the song ended.

"You really do know how to make a first impression." I said rubbing his head.

"Really? Good, because I was afraid you wouldn't want to dance. Every step I took I could just feel it more and more, my heart was racing as you turned around, and I reached for your hand." He fixed his hair I had just messed up, and took my hand again leading me outside.

"The one that I came with is still in there…" I said looking back.

He followed my gaze to the drunk guy getting very comfortable around some other girl, and raised an eyebrow.

"You came with HIM?" He asked, sounding a little disgusted. I just nodded. "He really doesn't deserve you. Come on, at least let me drive you home." He said.

"Who says I want to leave?" I asked.

"I can tell that you do. We don't have to go home though." He said smiling at me, walking down to his car.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Somewhere special." Was all he said.

I trusted this boy. He could have been a rapist, but I followed him into his car, and as he pulled out of the parking lot he laughed to himself.

We drove in silence for about fifteen minutes, and then he pulled off the road over to a little lake.

"What is this place?" I asked getting out of the car.

Harry just smiled and took my hand again, "you'll see."

He led me to a little grassy area under a willow tree that was very well hidden from all sides, but there was one spot looking out to the water that reflected the starry sky and provided a breeze that was perfect for the summer heat, even if it was night.

"Whoa…" I sighed and the wind blew a curl in front of my face. His hand then reached up and slowly moved it away, and as it did he cupped my cheek, turning me to face him.

"I'm so glad I went and talked to you." He said moving a little closer.

"Me too, and this place is just amazing. It's like its only me and you." I said letting him move closer with every word.

"That's because it is." He answered and then kissed me. I kissed back with earnest.

He put his other hand on my cheek brought me closer. I put my hands of his shoulders and then around his neck.

He pulled back only for a little to whisper; "you're beautiful", and then captured my lips into another kiss. Only this one was deeper. I felt his tongue run across my lower lip, and opened my mouth, deepening the kiss even more.

We danced. Just like at the party; in perfect rhythm. Each doing what the other wanted them to do. He moved his hands from my cheeks to my waist, and slowly moved them up until his thumbs were just below my breasts. I took a breath as I pulled away in a slight intake of breath when he moved closer to me so our chests were touching.

"Sorry…" He mumbled and bit his lip. But I wasn't going to have any of that, so I kissed him again; hard. He took that as a memo that I was totally fine with what he had just done, so he lifted me up, and put me on his lap so I straddled him. Subconsciously I ground him hips against his, earning me an intake of breath from him.

I pushed him back onto the clovers, and ran my hands down his chest, and then under his shirt, feeling his abs and then up again to his shoulders, never breaking the kiss.

'You don't know this guy, what are you doing?' My brain said, and I told it to shut up.

Harry's hands moved up and massaged my breast with his hand over my clothes, while the other moved down my back and grabbed my ass.

When I last expected it he flipped me around, and was on top of me, but still the kiss didn't break. I quickly lifted the shirt off his head, and only broke away for a second to do so. He did the same to me, with my dress, almost without me realizing it, and exposed my black fitted bra. The warm breeze touched my bare tone stomach, and I shivered.

Harry pulled away, and began kissing my neck, and a sigh escaped my lips. He travelled down, to my collar bone, and to my surprise he lifted me up just enough to undo my bra, but not without fumbling for a second or two. By bare chest was now in full view and I covered it instinctively with my arms.

Harry moved my arms out of the way, and whispered "You're perfect…" which made me blush. He began to kiss my neck again, as one hand took hold of a breast, and massaged it, pinching my nipple as he did so. I softly moaned, as his mouth wrapped around the other breast, his tongue flicking the nipple.

He started kissing down my stomach, small delicate kisses that almost tickled. When he reached the stretchy material of my leggings, he sat up.

"Are you fine with this?" He asked seeming suddenly concerned.

"If I wasn't I would have stopped you by now." I said wanting him to keep going.

He nodded in understanding, and put his hands on the inside of my thighs, slowly running his hands up further and further, until he reached my core, which was already wet and could be seen through the thin material. He put his palm on my pussy and began to rub it up and down, I moaned slightly. He leaned down and pulled my pants down, revealing my black bikini panties.

Harry bit his lip and whistled. I laughed quietly, and realized I was almost completely naked in front of a stranger. I smirked at myself.

Harry was back down again. Slowly sliding my panties down, and seeing my dripping cunt for the first time. He kissed the top of it, and I pressed my lips together, wanting him to go lower.

He just looked up, and smiled.

"What do you want?" He asked, realizing my uncomfortable position.

"Harry…" I moaned. He raised an eyebrow.

"You want me?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, I do." I said through clenched teeth.

He laughed, "I am so glad I met you." He said, and with that went right down, starting from the bottom, and slowly licked up through my folds, earning a loud moan from me.

"That was sexy." He said looking at me.

"Harry..." I said again, making his name sound longer than it was.

Harry slowly put a single finger inside me and was surprised at how tight I was. He then continued licking me pussy up and down, until he found my little bud of nerves. He wrapped his lips around it, and began to suck. I couldn't help it but moan. My fingers were in his hair, and my legs wrapped around his back.

Just as my walls started to tighten and I felt my orgasm about to come, Harry stopped, pulled his finger out, and smiled.

"You taste REALLY good…" He said winking at me.

"Ugh! What was that for?" I asked a little disappointed, sitting up on my elbows.

Harry only shrugged, but before he could do anything else, I pushed him down, and kissed him hard. At first he seemed surprised, but didn't complain. I broke away, and started kissing down his jaw, and neck, and then I ran my tongue all the way down his chest, and stomach, to the lining of his jeans. I tugged on the hem, and he slipped them off getting the memo. He was already hard, from the bulge apparent in his underwear. I slid those off as well, revealing his seven inch cock.

"Whoa…" I breathed. Before he could say anything, I licked the tip. Harry stiffened.

I then let my tongue trail down from the tip to the base, and back up again. Harry grabbed my shoulders.

I put the tip in my mouth, and then slid down as far as I could, all the while swirling my tongue around his shaft. Harry's hands moved from my shoulders, to my hair as I again slid up, and then started to suck on the tip. When I came off it made a *pop* sound. Harry breathed out heavily.

I put his shaft into my mouth again, pumping up and down, with my hand. Harry let out a groan, and I could tell he was close to cuming, so I pulled away, and put my hands on his toned stomach.

He looked at me pleadingly. I just shook my head. So he grabbed me. Swung me around, and laid me down on the clovers.

"You won't give me what I want, I will." He said, lining up at my entrance, and pushing in. I breathed in at the sudden movement, and then moaned as my tight pussy engulfed him. He pushed in until he was all the way in, and then slowly moved out, and then again, but this time quicker. I started moving my hips with his, and soon we had a perfect rhythm.

Harry moved faster and faster as my hand became tangled in his hair, and I wrapped my legs around his back, quietly moaning his name over and over.

"Oh, god…" He breathed.

"Harry…I'm gonna…cum…" I said between moans.

He nodded, and I could tell he was close too. His thrusting faltered, as he pushed in one more time, and came with a groan, just as I did.

"Fuck…Harry…" I managed, as I rode out my orgasm with him.

He collapsed half on top of me, and then rolled off.

"Yeah, I am REALLY glad I met you." He said with a laugh.


End file.
